Holding On
by kaguragrl16
Summary: -Adopted By-: Lorensic Chia
1. Travis: An Awkward Moment

I glanced uncertainly at my twin brother. "You sure?"

Conner nodded his head. "Yes, I am. You can totally see they're flirting."

As my heart sank, I could see Katie laughing around Austin, a guy from the Apollo Cabin. Okay, maybe I _did_ have an obvious crush on Katie, but it was only Katie who didn't see it.

"You should talk to her," Conner advised. "Seriously dude. Don't let her go with those lame-o poetry guys."

Nodding my head, I walked towards Katie, confidently before...I fell flat on my face.

"Omygods! Travis, are you okay?" Katie asked.

 _Thank the Gods she's not laughing_ , I thought, sitting up as I spat dirt out. I was pretty sure that I looked silly. Austin was grinning, trying not to laugh. Conner face-palmed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah." I stood up, brushing off dust. "Uh, er, um, ahh-"

"Yes?" Katie waited patiently.

As I spoke, it came out in a gibberish that didn't even sound like an invented language.

Katie's mouth twitched a tiny bit. "Hey, did you hear about the dance this weekend? On Friday?"

Of course I did - I was planning to ask her before anyone else did. Afraid to speak, I only nodded his head.

"You're going, right? I hear it's going to be amazing."

"I am _definitely_ going," I blurted out. I hoped that it didn't sound stupid. Unfortunately, it probably did. " _Poopirahnalowitme_?" I mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that." Katie leaned in closer, so that they both were face-to-face.

"I said..." I couldn't breathe. She was standing so close. _Really_ close. "D-do you wanna go with the dance with me?"

Before Katie could reply, Austin butted in. "Whoa, Katie! I just asked you that same question before _Travis_ here interrupted."

Okay, really? Were him and her already getting that close?

"I-I-" Katie hesitated, looking from Austin to me.

"Never mind. Forget I asked." I turned my back, heading towards my camp.

"Hey! Travis, wait!" Katie called.

Closing my eyes, I realised that maybe I was really stupid all along. Katie would never like me - I was just an annoying person that she had to deal with. And maybe I was oblivious to the tension between us. Kind of distant, and we would only speak if we ever bumped into each other. There was a final decision, that might affect us both.

 _I'm going to let her go._


	2. Katie: Completely New

Austin shook his head. "Hm. Guess he changed his mind about the whole thing."

Ignoring him, I tried to keep up with Travis. He was fast, which made it hard to follow.

"He'll calm down," a voice said.

I turned to see Conner, Travis' brother. What was weird for me was that I could immediately tell the difference between them. In a way, they were different. Travis was a little more serious, and when you got to know him, sensitive. "I'm so stupid," I told him.

Conner raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"I would choose Travis over everybody," I continued softly. " _Always_."

"Right, but before you continue on about your mushy feelings, I think you should seriously consider how you hurt my bro."

"Yes, I know. I'll find him." I turned.

"Wait...maybe I'm not supposed to say this, but...Travis likes you. A lot. Just to let you know."

I knew this was way to let me know that Conner accepted my feelings for Travis.

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure if I should find Travis, or talk to him in the morning. When I decided to give Travis some space, I settled in my cabin. When I was about to close my eyes, I heard a _"Pssh!"_ sound. Alert, I saw Miranda leaning towards me.

"Heard what happened with Travis," she said.

My face flushed. "Really? How?"

"All of us were watching or heard. After all, we hardly get any news around here." Miranda's eyes gleamed. "So, you like a Stoll?"

"I-I don't know."

"Really, Katie? You're playing that game? Listen, you really love Travis. So why don't you just get him to notice you even more?"

I didn't like the sly look Miranda was giving. "Uh, so what do I do?"

"Easy. You need a makeover! I'm guessing you know where to go..."

I sighed. "Aphrodite Cabin."

* * *

The next morning, I ducked my head, hoping nobody would see me. Knocking on the Aphrodite cabin door, it opened with a strong smell of scented perfume.

"Hey," Drew announced. "Yes?"

This was exactly what I was dreading for. "Um, I'm here for a, uh, makeover."

Drew laughed, which I was sure that echoed out. "You, daughter of Demeter?"

"Listen," I snapped. "May I speak to Piper?"

"She's out with Jason."

Gritting my teeth, I tried not to wrap Drew head-to-toe in vines. "When will she be back?"

"How should I know? If your asking me, she does not take being a Head Counsellor seriously."

"Drew, are you bothering her?" Piper appeared at the door.

Looking innocent, Drew pretended to study her nails. "Oh, there you are. Thought you were out with your guy."

"You know that I sleep in!" Piper said, exasperated. Noticing me waiting, she added, "Hey, Katie. Do you need something?"

"Uh, yes. I was wondering for a makeover."

Piper tried not to smile. "Of course. Come right in. Mitchell, Lacey, and a few of my other siblings can help."

"Thank you." I stepped in. _Well, if Travis notices me, then this will all be worth it._


	3. Travis: Maybe there's Another Chance

When I finally went out of my bunk, successfully finding a pair of jeans and t-shirt (from my bunk which looks and smells like dead corpses), I headed to get breakfast. I wasn't really hungry; maybe too hung up on my decision. _Oh gods. This feels weird._ I could never forget Katie, she was just always _there_.

That's when I bumped into a girl. She was really pretty - brown wavy hair that reached over her shoulders, and a t-shirt that matched her green eyes. In fact, she looked like Katie. But she had on eye shadow, and lip gloss, which wasn't really my taste in girls. Why would they want that stuff on their faces? It wasn't natural.

"H-h-hey," the girl stammered. "Sorry, Travis."

"Do I know you? You sure you aren't looking for my brother? We get mixed up, you know."

"Travis." The girl was laughing. "It's me. Katie."

Air escaped me, as I looked in shock. " _Katie?!"_

"Yeah. The Aphrodite Cabin, erm, helped with my look."

"Was it a dare? Who said it?" I asked, outraged for someone thinking that Katie needed help in the looks department.

The smile vanished from Katie's face. "I decided to have a better look, you know. Change."

"You don't need to change," I said. "You're pretty without any make-up on. In fact, I would say your prettier than any other person in the world." _Gods, was that corny or what?_ I silently cursed.

Katie slowly began to just stare. "Really?"

"Yeah." I blushed. "Uh...that's what I think."

"You think," Katie repeated. "Listen, Travis. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I don't know why the hell I'll go out with Austin. You're better. More quieter. Thoughtful."

My heart was beating loudly - I was sure that she could hear it. "I am?" I asked.

"You are." Katie slowly leaned forward, and we both kissed.

" _Ohhhhh_!" Conner hooted.

I pulled away, glaring daggers at his brother.

It wasn't only him. Campers were outside, watching. Katie looked flushed, and cuter when she did.

"Seriously? We're not a show," I grumbled.

Slowly Katie turned to a normal color. She smiled brightly. "Well, after all of that, why don't we eat?"

Once the eavesdroppers bounded on, Katie stepped alongside me. "So...do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Wow. After all of this?" I grinned. "Yes."

We both walked to the Dining Pavillion, as Katie slipped her hand in mine.


	4. Katie: Notes Here and There

I felt so happy, it was only appropriate to play "This Must Be Love" by Phil Collins on my iPod. Humming, with my heart pounding, I could only remember Travis' face. Okay, I don't have any clue why I was feeling so weird and funny. Maybe that's what Love did to you.

"Did it work?"

I looked up to see Drew. Now I wasn't feeling so ecstatic. "Huh?"

"The makeover." Drew smirked. "Heard about you and Travis..."

"No, it didn't," I said. "He liked me for being me."

"Yeah," Drew scoffed. "I bet. Boys would say anything to please a girl."

Anger flared inside of me. "Travis is not a liar!"

"You really don't see what's in front of you? Children of Hermes are always sneaky. I mean, they made us fight over a mango!"

"What?" I frowned.

Drew waved her hand dismissively. "Long story. But the point is, he's just playing around."

I laughed, as Drew looked surprised. "You know, I'm not stupid to take advice from you. If you're so sure about love, why don't you even have a boyfriend?"

Drew flinched, then regained composure. "I see it like it is," she seethed. "You and Travis are _so_ over, I'll make sure of it!"

Normally I didn't take threats to heart, but for a minute, I felt worried. _What did that mean?_

* * *

I found an orange sticky note taped on my toothbrush. "To thine own self be true," I read out loud, smiling. Travis started to leave quotes out for me, sneaking them in places he knew I'd look. It was corny, but romantic.

Miranda glared at me, finding one on her bedpost. "I suppose this is yours?"

 _"Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you"_ I read to myself.

"You know what, I swear your boyfriend is going super weird," Miranda said. "What's with all the notes?"

"You found more?" I laughed. "Well, you know Travis."

Miranda sighed. "Indeed I do."

I didn't know what I should do for Travis. If he thought of this cute idea, what could I do? He probably wouldn't want any flowers, but that was my specialty.


	5. Travis: Flower Talk

"How's it going with Katie?"

I avoided my brother's gaze. "Good. Why?"

He laughed. "Hey, I'm happy for you! We've all expected you two to get together eventually. But you were too shy!"

I turned pink. "Yeah. So, uh, do you think it's dorky to write notes?"

"Notes?" Conner frowned. "You mean, like, letters?"

"No...as in writing quotes and pasting them around your crush's cabin."

Conner nodded his head. "Yes, I completely agree that's dorky. But I guess girls go crazy over that type of stuff. You know, they squeal over cute and dumb stuff."

"Excuse me?" A girl stood, glaring, holding a basket with flowers. Her bright yellow sundress didn't suit her glare.

"No offense," Conner said meekly.

The girl threw the basket at me. "Present from Katie. She hopes you'll like them."

I stared at the flowers, watching them. All they did was sit there. "Uh, they don't by any chance sing or something?"

The girl stared at me, like I had three heads. "They're just flowers."

* * *

I got to hang out with Katie. We both sat near the lake, watching the sun set.

"This is exactly what I expected," Katie whispered.

"What?" I spoke quietly too.

"Just us. Nobody yelling. Silence."

"I liked your flowers," I said.

She grinned. "Thanks. I didn't know what to get you. They glow in the dark, if you didn't know."

I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

"Well, I have my ways." Katie was obviously waiting for me to say something, and my hands were sweating.

"So...what's your favorite flower?" I asked. My voice cracked high, I was really nervous.

She widened her eyes. "That's like choosing between your friends!" But she was smiling. "Each flower is unique. But maybe I like roses."

"Because they represent love?"

"Yes." Katie looked solemnly at me. "That's it."


	6. Up for Adoption

**adoption**

I'm considering to put up adoptions. Well, with the stories I have...I got nothing. Blank. So if anyone wants to adopt these following stories:

 _Happy Endings_ \- (Solangelo)

 _Holding On_ \- (Tratie)

Please do. PM me. You know the drill. If I get no one to adopt, then I will delete the stories.


	7. Adopted by Baklava Icecream

This Story is adopted by **Baklava Icecream. Check her on the link on my profile page, or just search her up.**

* * *

Thank you for everyone who favoured, followed, and all that stuff!

Love you all!

~ kaguragrl16


End file.
